A method and a device for producing autostereoscopic images implementing cylindrical lenses are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,320 filed by the Applicant.
An image produced in this way is generally displayed by means of a television having a lens array placed in front of it, with the pitch of the array being equal to the product of the pitch of the image points or pixels multiplied by the number of viewpoints for the autostereoscopic image. In other words, each individual lens of the display lens array covers all of the color points of any pixel, and it covers four pixels for four viewpoints which are seen in succession and in complementary manner by an observer with a certain amount of magnification inherent to the lens array used, the color points being seen as having the same width as the lens. The observer therefore does not see the three components of a pixel together.
This gives rise firstly to the image points or pixels being magnified and secondly to the array pitch being visible, which pitch is equal to the width of four pixels, for example, in a display system having four viewpoints.